


Urthemiel at around 16

by sqbr



Series: Urthemiel [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-Origins-Urthemiel-157311947">Crossposted to DeviantArt</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Urthemiel at around 16

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-Origins-Urthemiel-157311947).

Urthemiel stands in a swirl of magic, holding a wooden staff. She is wearing flowing red clothing and lots of gold jewelry. The bottom of her clothes and feet as well as her hands are stained with mud.


End file.
